Crossover
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: This isn't your ordinary story. In progress
1. Prologue

Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
Prologue  
  
The battle between Galaxia and the scouts, Mariemaia, the gundam pilots, and Relena, has been over for a year now. Christmas is rolling around, and the pilots and their friends, look back to the day, when they all said good-bye, But now the scouts also look back into the past. Relena who had suddenly disappeared after the two battles is still missing. Now both groups will come together to fight the ultimate evil. Something more deadly then Chaos or Mobile Suit Serpents. Even more evil than Zero. Something that haunts their pasts. Four new scouts appear on Christmas morning. A new gundam pilot also appears. Who knows who these characters are? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: This story is totally made up! This is only for G.W. fans and S.M. fans! Email me at sakurapeacecraft@mail.com Tell me if you're interested and who you think the new characters are. Also tell me if you think Daren and Serena or Heero and Relena, make a better couple. Have fun reading! I know it might by bazaar, but deal with it. It's hard work folks. Let me make one thing straight. This story is written sort of like a book with script thrown in. All the characters have been labeled. You see there was so many characters that it became a pain. Some things have also been changed. At one time I did have too many characters. I will make a note where there have been changes. If you do want to see the original works email me. sakurapeacecraft@mail.com 


	2. Here Comes Christmas!

Take note: 1- Names have been used in both English and Japanese in some  
cases. 2- Where I have put tons of asterisk (*) signs, there is a change in  
the script. If you wish to see the original writing let me know at my  
email. Located at bottom. 3- When changing to a new name I did make the  
name bold.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1-Here Comes Christmas!  
Kakyu: Wow! Auntie Haruka let's go get this for daddy!  
Hamara: What is it?  
Kakyu: It's that new digital computers. It finds whatever you want in 20  
seconds flat. That's if you have the right modem, though.  
Hamara: Why don't you get him something cheaper?  
Kakyu: Because it's my money!  
Michelle: Ouch! That's cold!  
Trista: I'll say!  
Hotaru: What's she do at Heero's? Learn comebacks for every situation?  
Michelle: I hope not!  
Hotaru: Are you sure, we were supposed to meet the inner scouts here?  
Trista: That's what they told me.  
Michelle: Let's just chill.  
Kakyu: Michiru can I have $5,000 for the computer?  
Michelle: Sure!( Hands her the checkbook)  
Kakyu: Thanks! (Smile her gorgeous smile that guys die for)  
Hamara: (mouth drops wide open)  
Michelle: Close your mouth!  
Hamara: Why did you give that to her?  
Michelle: Because...  
Hotaru: Okay, chill you two!  
Trista: Hotaru let's go!  
Hotaru: What? Already?  
Trista: Yes! And don't worry. You and I have already finished our Christmas  
shopping.  
Michelle: Where are you two heading?  
Hotaru: We're heading to the future to see what we can find out about  
Kakyu.  
Trista: Don't worry! We'll be home before tonight's Christmas Eve's Dinner.  
Hotaru: No prob!  
Trista: Let's get going if we're to make it back in time.  
Hotaru: Right!  
Both scouts start walking off and disappear.  
Serena: Hey! (Runs over to them)  
Michelle: Hi!  
Hamara: You're early!  
Luna: Yes she is ! (Pops out of Serena's back pack)  
Michelle: Hi Luna!  
Luna: Good Morning Michiru! You too Haruka!  
Hamara: Same to you!  
Rini: Usagi, you were supposed to wait for me.  
Raye: Hey guys!  
Serena: Hey gang!  
Inner Senshi: You're early!  
Hamara: My reaction too.  
Michelle: (giggles)  
Kakyu: Okay! All done. Michiru can you help me with my presents?  
Michelle: Sure! Let's all go to Andrew's Cafe' and get a hot chocolate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daren: Sorry I'm late!  
Mina: Only by five minutes.  
Hamara: (silent)  
Michelle: Haruka what's wrong? You haven't said anything or touched your  
hot chocolate since we've been here. What's going on?  
Hotaru: *puff* *puff* Sorry...we ran here.  
Serena: I can tell.  
Trista: Okay! Now...what are we doing?  
Hamara: Waiting.  
Everyone except for Haruka looks at each other confused.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
1st shadow: She's here!  
The Leader: Are you sure?  
3rd Shadow: Positive.  
2nd Shadow: She's currently living with Haruka Tenou, Michiru Keiou,  
Setsuna Meiou, and Hotaru Tomeo.  
The Leader: At least she's in good hands.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Michelle: (looks at Haruka with concern)  
Hamara: (silent)  
Rini: So who are we waiting for?  
Millardo: Hi!  
Hamara: For him.  
Hotaru: *Blushes*  
Lucrezia: Hi!  
Haruka: (stands up and faces Millardo) Nice to see you!  
Heero: Kakyu?!?  
Kakyu: Daddy! (runs over to him and hugs him)  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
The Boss: So how long till she heads back?  
2nd Shadow: Till you close the gate.  
The Leader: Strange.  
3rd Shadow: What is?  
The Leader: That used to be Sailor Pluto's job. Am I correct?  
1st Shadow: Yes ma'am.  
The Leader: You may leave my chambers now!  
3 Shadows: Yes Ma'am! (disappear)  
The Leader: Heero Yuy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero: What are you doing here?  
Kakyu: Ohhh! You don't remember? (smiles)  
Heero: No, I don't. Please explain.  
Kakyu: How come you never smile?  
Heero: *shrugs*  
Duo: Because he's not human!  
Heero: (turns around and pulls a sniper against his head) Do shut up!  
Duo: Heero chill man. I was just joking!  
Heero: Joke about this.  
Kristina: Put the gun down Heero.  
Heero: sorry.  
Kakyu: (comes out from behind Heero) Is she coming too?  
Kristina: Yes I am. I hope that isn't a problem?  
Kakyu: Of course it's a pro.Ouch!  
Heero: Kakyu be nice.  
Kakyu: No of course not, it's no trouble at all.  
Kristina: Really? That's great! (smiles)  
Kakyu: Yeah whatever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Leader: I want all three of you to watch over her.  
3 Shadows: Yes your highness! (disappear)  
The Leader: Heero, where are you? I need you. (mumbles)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Michelle: So is everyone coming to dinner tonight?  
Hamara: I hope so.  
Millardo: Well guys what do you say?  
Hillde: Quatre why don't you choose for us?  
Quatre: Well.I. really don't know if Heero wants to go?  
Heero: It's your decision Quatre?  
Quatre: Are you sure Heero?  
Heero: Don't make me repeat myself.  
Quatre: Ok! Then my answer is yes!  
Michelle: This is great!  
1st Person: Well looky here girls.  
3rd Person: What is it?  
2nd Person: It's a bunch of geeks!  
Hamara: Excuse me!  
3 young, slim, beautiful girls have appeared out of nowhere. They looked  
about the gundam pilots' age. They all wore a chain with an amulet at the  
end of it. Everyone was very surprised to see these girls messing with the  
wrong group. (Which is the S.M. group and the G.W. group.)  
1st Person: We welcome you into our time you majesty, Kakyu.  
Kakyu: Can it be?  
2nd Person: It is.  
3rd Person: How've you been so far?  
Kakyu: It is you guys!  
Hotaru: Who are they?  
Rini: Come on Kakyu tell us?  
Kakyu: Okay! Why don't you guys introduce youselves?  
1st Person: As you wish you majesty. My name is Kara Xenobia Athens!  
2nd Person: My name is Rita Phacia Athens.  
3rd Person: And my name is Chelsey Royce Athens.  
All 3: We're known as the 3 sisters of the Royal Athens family!  
Millardo: The Athens Family huh?  
Kara: That's right.  
Dorothy: I heard of you family.  
Trowa: The Athens? Their the second richest family known.  
Heero: They also have the second of the best resources.  
Rita: (blushes)  
Chelsey: (blushes) Oh my!  
Everyone turns around to see Mark coming towards the group. Running might I  
add.  
Kara: (face turns bright pink)  
Hilde: Why are you blushing so hard Kara?  
Mark: Hey Heero! I heard you returned to Tokyo, but you know me I don't  
believe anything unless I see it for myself.  
Heero: Yeah I know.  
Mark: Still the same old Heero!  
Lucrezia: (chuckles)  
Wufei: I'll say.  
Chelsey: As intriguing as this is you shouldn't be wasting your time. You  
all should be looking for Relena.  
Rita: (clamps Chelsey's mouth) Hush Chelsey!  
Heero: What do you know about Relena?  
Rita: What makes you think we'll tell you?  
Kakyu: Please! We need to know.  
Lita: This is bull shit! They don't know anything.  
Chelsey: You sure are quick to judge.  
Kara: We owe this to Relena. So you won't get any information out of us.  
Raye: Whatever. Relena probably doesn't cere. She's so inconsiderate. She  
never thinks about anyone but herself.  
Kara's anger grew. She pulls an arrow back and holds the point to Raye's  
neck.  
Kara: Never! Disrespect her majesty! Do I make myself clear?  
Rita: Kara. You know this would disrespect Relena's honor.  
Mina: What do you guys know about honor? You show up and talk big.  
Chelsey's anger went berserk. She pulled out a staff. She took a swing a t  
Mina's head. The staff was then pulled back before impact. Rita held a whip  
and pulled the staff out of Chelsey's grip.  
Rita: Calm down.  
Silence overtook the group.  
Mark: I also heard you were back Kara. (slightly blushes)  
Kara: (Blushes even harder)  
Hilde: Why is she blushing so hard)  
Chelsey: (whispers something into Hilde's ear)  
Kara: (hits Chelsey)  
Michelle: Haruka looks like we are going to have more guests tonight.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Everyone: Huh?!?  
Kara: We gotta go!  
Chelsey: To bad I was looking forward to your cooking Michiru.  
Rita: We're terribly sorry.  
Michelle: It's okay.  
Mark: Kara! Can I ask you something before you leave?  
Kara: Well. I . um. have to go! Okay? Okay. Um. Bye! (runs off)  
Rita: I'm so sorry Mark. She doesn't seem to like you very much. Just  
Joking! (giggles as running off)  
Chelsey: It was nice meeting all of you. Hope to meet you guys and gals  
sometime soon. (runs off)  
Kakyu: (falls to her knees) *screams* No come back! (begins to cry)  
Rini: (runs over to Kakyu)  
Serena: Are you okay Kakyu?  
Michelle: (stretches out a helping had) Let's go home. What do you say?  
Kakyu: (wipes the tears away) Let's!  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
3 shadows: *appear*  
2nd shadow: You called for us your highness? *bows*  
The Leader: I did! Tell me, is she the one? Or do I do it by myself? Answer  
me this Kara!  
Kara: You're majesty, I'm not sure yet. I need more time.  
The Leader: We all need more time Kara! But by tomorrow morning I will have  
to.  
3rd shadow: Have to what?  
The Leader: You will see. Kara find out now!  
2nd shadow: Have pity on Kara your majesty.  
The Leader: So you, Rita, will help Kara or all shall perish.  
3rd shadow: That's a little harsh your highness.  
The Leader: You think so Chelsey? Well let me ask you something. If I'm not  
strong and strict to keep you three from slacking then who will? Tell me  
now!  
Chelsey: I don't know.  
The Leader: Kara?  
Kara: I have no idea.  
The Leader: Rita?  
Rita: (shakes her head)  
The Leader: No? Well isn't this amazing. I don't know what to say. You  
three have nothing to report to me. I am amazed by your stupidity. (bangs  
fist against her throne) Leave now! And do not fail me this time.  
All 3: Yes ma'am! *disappear*  
The Leader: This is starting to get very aggravating.  
*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~  
Out of nowhere the three warriors appear on top of a rooftop. The scouts  
are in front of the building talking. The three groups stand by to see what  
they were up to. All of the sudden time stopped. Setsuna or also known as  
Sailor Pluto stopped time.  
Kara: They have reached the next level.  
Chelsey: Seems so, doesn't it?  
Rita: Yes!  
Setsuna: Okay Kakyu all set.  
Kakyu: Is it time daddy?  
Heero: (nods his head)  
Kakyu: Okay!  
Chelsey: What is she about to do?  
Kara: Sing for the most powerful person in the world.Sailor X.  
Kakyu: ~~~~Song Goes Here~~~~  
Kakyu stands from which she was kneeling. In about two minutes after she  
finished, the group began to think she would never show up. But then in a  
blinding light a shadow appeared and disappeared with the light.  
Rita: Kara? What is you answer?  
Kara: you will see. Let's go before we're noticed.  
Before Kakyu turned around to see them, the three disappeared.  
Kakyu: That's weird.  
Hilde: What is?  
Kakyu: I thought I saw something over there. But I guess it was nothing.  
Heero: (looks at Kakyu with concern)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
sakurapeacecraft@mail.com 


	3. Christmas Surprise Isn't Just Dinner!

Chapter 2- The Christmas Surprise Isn't Just A Dinner!  
Michelle: Dinner is served!  
Everyone: Great!  
Haruka sat by Michiru and Setsuna. Rini sat by Hotaru and Kakyu.  
Serena sat by Daren and Amy. Lita sat by Raye and Mina. Kristina sat by  
Heero and Duo. Quatre sat by Hilde and Dorothy. Catherine sat by Trowa and  
Wufie. Millardo sat by Sally and Noin.  
Sally: You know it's strange that the Athens comes see and out of  
everything. While the Peacecrafts are number one.  
Noin: What's the problem?  
Hotaru: I heard that the Athens family and the Peacecraft family always had  
a thing against each other.  
Amy: Yes, but from the looks of it the don't  
Lita: Your right Amy.  
Mina: Maybe if it was all gossip?  
Haruks: No! It's all true.  
Serena; What?  
Catherine: But the way those girls talked about Relena, it's like there was  
nothing that Happened.  
Heero: Maybe they're actually after her life.  
Duo: I don't think so Heero.  
Daren: I agree with Duo.  
Helde: But why all these.talk about honor, about Relena!  
Hotaru: Who knows?  
Kakyu lifts herself from the table.  
Kakyu: I do!  
Everyone: What?  
`````````````````````````  
The Leader: It's seems she will reveal your little secret.  
Kara: Seems so.  
The Leader: Why so disappointed?  
Kara: I just.  
The Leader: Can't forget about it?  
Kara: Yes!  
````````````````````````````````````  
Catherine: Do tell us Kakyu.  
Kakyu: My mother told me this story but.  
Rini: But what?  
Serena: Don't pressure her.  
Rini: Sorry.  
Kakyu: I really don't know. Well that was a good dinner Michiru! I'll  
excuse myself and say good night.  
Michelle: Your welcome!?!  
Kakyu stood up and walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
Heero; She's never acted like that before.  
Kristina: Who knows?  
Rini and Hotaru: Well we're go keep her company.  
Serena: Okay.  
Rini and Hotaru stood up and went upstairs after Kakyu.  
Michelle: I wonder what upset her?  
Hamara: Who knows?  
Heero: She has been acting strange lately.  
Hilde: I hope she's ok.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Rini: (knocks on the door)  
Kakyu: Come in! Its open!  
Hotaru: Hey!  
Rini and Hotaru walk into the room and sit on the bed with Kakyu.  
Silence filled the room. None of the girls knew what to say. Finally Kakyu  
stood up and walked toward the balcony. She looked up at the stars and just  
stood crying.  
Hotaru: (opens her mouth but nothing came out)  
Kakyu: you now my mother used to day, that if you look at the stars, she  
would always be there.  
Heero quietly came in the room without anyone knowing. Kakyu: But I just  
think She's abandoned me. COME BACK! *weeps hard*  
Heero: (walks over and hugs her gently) Sometimes you might feel alone  
without her, but she's always there.  
Night finally gave way. The dishes were done and put up. Everyone fell  
asleep in their own rooms.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The Leader: Are they still looking for Relena?  
SILENCE  
The Leader: Kara! Chelsey! Rita! Come to me now!  
Chelsey: You yelled. (appears)  
Kara: We're terribly sorry. (appears)  
Rita: Forgive us! (appears) Your answer is yes.  
The Leader: Thank you. Now Kara, do you have the answer to my second  
question?  
Kara: I do. The answer is.  
The Leader: We will see tomorrow.  
Kara: Yes your majesty.  
The Leader: Leave now while you still have you tongues.  
All 3: Yes your majesty!  
The three bowed and disappeared. What is this mysterious question? And  
what's she know about Relena.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The next morning, everyone is still basically asleep. Other than three  
weary ones.  
Kakyu: Great! We're up before everyone else.  
Rini: Why don't we wake them up?  
Kakyu: Okay!  
Kakyu walks over the piano, and bangs on the different keys. The noise was  
so horrible that it could wake a bear in hibernation. Kakyu started walking  
back when suddenly there was a crashing noise. She had knocked over a  
crystal vase. In no time the whole entire house members were downstairs.  
Their hairs were all messed up. The guys were in such a hurry they forgot  
their shirts. But of course, six gundam pilots brought their guns.  
Kakyu: That sure did wake you guys!  
Heero: I thought there was a burglar in the house.  
Heather: Sorry about the vase, Michiru.  
Michiru looked blankly around and noticed that one of the crystal vases  
around the piano had fallen.  
Rini: and when Kakyu banged on the piano the glass window kinda cracked.  
Serena: Is Kakyu being taking care of by Heero or you guys?  
Hamara: Us.  
Heero: I'll pay for the destroyed objects.  
Michelle: Don't worry about it! It's Christmas!  
Just them the door bell rang. Setsuna excused herself and got the door.  
Strangely enough the three girls they met yesterday had arrived.  
Kara: Sorry! We brought some muffins for breakfast.  
Trista: Excuse me for my rudeness! Please come in.  
Rita: Thank you.  
Setsuna led the way back into the living room. Everyone was already  
unraveling gifts.  
Chelsey: Hi gang!  
Raye: You guys again?  
Just then Kakyu stood. As soon as she did the three girls bowed as quick as  
a jack rabbit.  
Author's Note: I wonder how fast jack rabbits really are? Hmm.curious.  
Kara: Please forgive us for coming unexpectedly and unannounced.  
Rita: We're every sorry you highness.  
Chelsey: We are ready to face any consequences.  
Author's Note: Here was a cute scene. If you want to see the original email  
me.  
All of the sudden ten new enemies appeared in the backyard.  
Serena: What in good heaven is that thing?  
Kara: A heartdestroyer!  
Lita: A what?  
Serena: No time scouts! Time to transform!  
Kara: It won't do you any good.  
The whole grouped transformed into Crystal Sailor Scouts. Meanwhile the  
three girls disappeared.  
Heero: Kakyu be careful!  
On the neighbors roof, Kara, Chelsey, and Rita sat with their queen.  
Kara; What shall you do?  
The Leader: Well what is your answer?  
Kara: My answer is. no.  
Rita: *gasps*  
Chelsey: (face of I can't believe it)  
The Leader: So they're not ready?  
Kara: No your highness.  
The Leader: *closes her eyes* Very well. I won't step in unless necessary.  
But you girls may do as you please.  
Kara: Yes your majesty! Spiral Galaxy Power!  
Rita: Elliptical Galaxy Power!  
Chelsey: Irregular Galaxy Power!  
All of the sudden they jumped off the roof and landed behind the scouts. As  
hard as the scouts tried they couldn't affect one.  
Sailor Spiral: Spiral Golden Arrow! Strike!  
Sailor Irregular: Irregular Staff! Explosion!  
Sailor Elliptical: Elliptical Whip! Crackling Thunder!  
All but one was destroyed. Not knowing it had dodged the attacks. It  
quietly crawled around the roof to where Kakyu was on the ground. It leaped  
with a great might. It gave a shriek to where the scouts would have to  
cover their ears.  
The Leader: Galactic Darkness!  
In no time the creature was tossed into darkness and destroyed.  
Sailor Mars: It can't be!  
Sailor Uranus: No way!  
Sailor Moon: Galaxia! I thought you died after I healed you.  
Galaxia said nothing. She walked over to Kakyu. She had a serous face but  
also a concern look. No one could probably see except Kakyu. Galaxia  
kneeled and put her hands on Kakyu's shoulders.  
Galaxia: Are you alright Kakyu? Were you hurt Himey-san?  
Kakyu: No! Why? I was totally safe when you saved me.  
The three scouts bowed in front of Galaxia and Kakyu.  
Sailor Spiral" We are so sorry your highness. Our job was to protect you  
daughter. But we almost failed.  
Sailor Mercury: who are you three anyways?  
The three distransformed and showed them it was Kara, Chelsey, and Rita.  
Everyone: *gasps*  
Sailor Venus: That explains why you three acted so mysterious at first.  
Kara: Yes, but it still does not forgive us for our carelessness.  
Sailor Jupiter: You girls should be just happy she wasn't hurt.  
Sailor Moon: That's right!  
Rita: That's not the point.  
Sailor Mars: Then what is?  
Chelsey: If her highness was not here, Kakyu could have been in great  
danger.  
Galaxia: Enough! Let's go now!  
Sailor Moon: Wait!  
Sailor Fireball: Where will you go? (distransforms)  
Sailor Moon: (transforms into Neo Queen Serenity)  
Inner and Outer Senshi bow.  
Neo Queen Serenity: Tell me why do you not bow?  
Galaxia: Because I protect this Universe and others. I am queen to all  
other galaxies except for this one. Your minds have been brain washed. Let  
us take our leave.  
Galaxia starts to walk away. The other three scouts start to follow. A  
black portal opens.  
Neo Queen Serenity: Wait!  
Kakyu: Where are you going?  
Galaxia turns around and kneels. The other three stop and turn around.  
Galaxia: I may not bow to this false queen named Serenity, but I will bow  
to my daughter who is wise and brave. We are going to a place where  
darkness is welcome. For my heart is cold and black. My soul is faint and  
chained. I live a life of no life at all. I'm unhappy and sad. But search  
all of your hearts, where the darkness meets the light. There in the  
darkness I will be found. Call on my name if needed. Otherwise, do no  
disturb me in my sleep. Till next time.  
Galaxia rises and says no more. A smile does not cross her face or eyes.  
She turns around and walks through the portal. The other three follow  
behind. Soon the portal closes and all is left is unanswered questions and  
sadness. Kakyu soon begins to whimper. The whimpering begins to citing and  
yelling. As they all stand by, Kakyu beats the ground with her fist and  
yells angry words.  
Kakyu: Why? Does she not care? Am I not strong enough for her to be around?  
*starts to ball*  
Heero gently lays a hand on her shoulder. Kakyu cryed till her eyes hurt  
and she fell into a deep and noiseless dream. The scouts soon  
distransformed. But the thing that got them real concern was what she meant  
and stuff she probably wouldn't answer.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Kara: Do you think it was wise to give them clues of the past?  
Chelsey: You could have triggered something in the minds to remember.  
Rita: You did say they weren't ready to know about the past.  
Galaxia: Shush! It will take more than a couple of words for them to  
remember. It is almost night now. They will all be eating their dinner and  
not thinking anymore of this.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
In the meantime, a war broke out between OZ and the Peacecraft Army.  
Strangely enough, Relena had built a pacifist army. Not a true down to  
earth pacifists, but pacifists none the less. They fought but would rather  
peach about peace. The battle was taking place right outside of the Sanc  
Kingdom, or what they thought was the kingdom. Dr. J was watching  
television seeing a battle he contacted Heero like he did to give him  
missions.  
```````````````````````````````````````  
Duo: What are you doin' Heero?  
Heero: Shh!  
Dr. J: I know you are amd at me and want me dead. But first listen. A  
battle has broken out. It's right outside of the Sanc Kingdom.  
Heeo: The Sanc Kingdom?  
Dr. J: yes! It's all over thenews. Do you except this mission?  
SILENCE  
Heero: Mission Excepted.  
Duo: But Heero!  
Dr. J: Very well, good luck, please protect my granddaughter's kingdom and  
it's people. (signed off)  
Heero: Granddaughter? When will these battles stop Relena? I'm a solider,  
but yet I'm tired of all these battles, all the fighting. because it's  
leading us nowhere.  
Duo: You're right Heero. It leads us nowhere. But we must fight to keep the  
peace Relena and the people love so much.  
Heero: But why? Relena is no longer here.  
Duo: We don't know that for sure.  
Quatre: Duo's right! There is no proof she's dead. She could be on a colony  
under a whole different disguise and name.  
Trowa: You shouldn't give up so easily.  
Wufie: That's what the enemy wants you to do is give up and be weak. The  
question you should ask is what Relena really wants? Does she want the  
peace to stay or not?  
Duo: Wow! Wufie actually gave advise in a polite tone.  
Wufie: I've been working on it with Sally. She says I need to be more  
polite.  
Heero: (laughs out loud)  
Quatre: It's your decision Heero. You're our leader you make the decisions.  
There was silence for a couple of seconds. Heero stood up and grabbed his  
jacket.  
Heero: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and protect the peace Relena  
created for us. 


	4. The Struggling Battlefield

Chapter 3- The Struggling Battlefield  
Kara: I don't know why you guys left?  
Duo: How much farther to the battle Kara?  
Kara: 245 kilometers.  
Duo: That's too far!  
Kara: Not now you're only 244 kilometers.  
Heero: We could get there faster if we traveled in the mobile suits. Is  
that okay with everyone else?  
Trowa: It's fine with me.  
Millardo: The faster we get there the better.  
Wufie: Then, it's agreed, let's go.  
Duo: you sure you guys want to do this?  
Quatre: Duo! We have to.  
Noin: No time to chat let's go!  
Heero: Right.  
Everyone jumped into their mobile suits and left the carrier.  
*~*  
Duo: What are we supposed to do?  
Solider: you're a gundam pilot?  
Solider: Please help us! Too many of our men are dying.  
Heero: Listen up. I divided the battlefield into 7 parts. Millardo will  
take the upper left section. Noin you thake the upper right section. Duo  
take the left and Quatre take the right. Trowa take the bottem left,  
leaving Wufie the bottom right. Now move out!  
Duo: Alright! The Grim Reaper has returned.  
Wufie: Stop this weak battle.  
Quatre: There are too many!  
Heero: there's something above us.  
Gundam Pilot: I suggest everyone get into the air!  
Solider 1: Do as he says!  
Quatre: I think we should listen.  
Heero: Let's go then.  
Gundam Pilot: Beginning countdown. 5,4,3,2,1, Time's up.  
The gundam released a huge beam from the buster gun. Most of the mobile  
suits were destroyed.  
Duo: But how?  
Wufie: Impossible!  
Trowa: Looks like that is an updated gundam.  
Heero: it's plan is kinda similar to Zero's.  
Quatre: Identify yourself!  
Gundam Pilot: ...I am one who speaks in riddles and no real straight answers.  
Duo: Okay? But why in riddles?  
Gundam Pilot: The one who wheres a mask is able to take if off when wishes.  
Time for my exit.  
The gundam releases out a flash flare. Leaving the battlefield full of  
light. When the light eventually fades the gundam is gone.  
Duo: What the?!?  
Heero: he hid his identity well. No traces, no leave behinds.  
Millardo: Do you really think that he built that gundam all by himself?  
Trowa: By the way he covered his tracks, he obviously did.  
Kara: So what happened?  
Noin: Are there any more enemies and how many of our men died?  
Kara: 0 enemies and 45 men, guess I better prepare the funeral  
preparations.  
Quatre: You give your soldiers funeral services? Even if you can't find a  
body?  
Chelsea: Yes, but in honor.  
*~*  
In a forest nearby, the gundam pilot and the gundam sit there waiting for  
the new organizations next move.  
Gundam Pilot: My dear friend, when will the battles stop?  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Gundam Wing: (logged in the codes) Gundam Pilot 00 wish to know who is  
attempting contact with me.  
Computer/Gundam: Your grandfather, Dr. J  
Gundam Pilot: Transmission accepted, so what do you want now?  
Dr. J" Do you think it was wise for the gundam boys jto see you and the  
gundam. Not to mention they will go visit the Sanc Kingdom.  
Gundam Pilot: First of all they only saw the gundam, they didn't see me and  
my voice was hidden. Anyways it was my decision whether they were ready or  
not to see Tekapeck. Let them visit the kingdom what they will find there  
is absolutely nothing.  
Dr. J: I hope you're right.  
Gundam Pilot: Trust me they're ready. Maybe not fot the truth but part of  
it.  
*~*  
Rita: Hey! While you guys are there, Sarah wants you to pick up some of the  
Sanc Kingdom's best herbs.  
Millardo: I guess it would be fine. Anyways I could go see how the kingdom  
is doing without me or Relena at the throne right now.  
Noin: Well is it okay with the rest of you guys?  
Heero: It's fine.  
Quatre: Then let's go.  
*~*  
When the group finally reached the border, all the life was gone. Smoke  
still covered the sky. Duo made the guess that it was just fog. Soon they  
came upon the kingdo. Everything had been destroyed. The buildings were  
torn. The institute where Relena teached her beliefs was blown apart. The  
pilots all left their cockpits to explore what has been going on. Many  
found rotting bodies. Arms, legs, and organs missing a body. Or a body  
missing them. None of them got sick, they were all used to it. Soon they  
slipt up. Heero went up the many steps that went up to the institute. Most  
of all the steps were broken and blown up. Finally he reached the top. The  
building had crashed in. He walked inside. It was all low till he reached  
where the fencing room used to be. In the middle of the room there was a  
lady. She wore black boots and a black cloak. The cloak covered her face  
and her body. On the back it had a symbol of a star. The rim of the cloak  
was covered in jewels. She looked a little like a rich but nice person.  
Heero couldn't help but stare. She turned around. Now she was facing him.  
All he could make out was that she was smiling. Heero opened his mouth to  
speak but no sound. Sure enough his mouth was moving just no sound. She  
started to hum. He felt as if he knew this tune. She started to walk away.  
Heero followed her. They reached the back of the school. It was still burnt  
and everything dead. IN the middle of the yard was the gundam. Heero was  
surprised. Finally the woman turned around and took of her hood. She had  
black hair, the same length as Relena's. She had black eyes, and black  
finger nails. She was slim and built quite nicely. At least that was what  
Heero thought.  
Heero: You're a gundam pilot aren't you? That gundam is yours isn't it?  
Gundam Pilot: Yes. My name is a name you will soon learn. The gundam's name  
is Tekapeack, which means total life.  
Heero: Why have you just appeared? What is your purpose?  
Gundam Pilot: There will soon be a battle no one will ever forget. It will  
be tough and it will decide who will bring what to the world. Peace or  
darkness? It will all fall down to the black crystal.  
With that she went to her gundam and lifted off. Heero stood there frozen.  
Heero: Black Crystal?  
A moment later everyone was at Heero's side. They all looked confused. They  
all saw the gundam, but why didn't Heero stop the gundam pilot. They tried  
talking to Heero but he just walked back to the mobile suits in silence.  
*~*  
Galaxia: Now well well. Heero is stunned to see the new gundam pilot. I  
wonder why? Is it because he was surpassed by a women? ... Come to me my  
warriors!  
Kara: Your majesty is something the matter?  
Galaxia: How much time is left for Kakyu?  
Rita: Two more months your grace.  
Chelsey: Is there anything else that is bothering you Galaxia?  
Galaxia: No, that is all. Return to Earth and watch over the group. There  
is something coming. I can feel it.  
*~*  
Back at the house they all sat down in the large living room. Kakyu was  
sitting on Heero's lap. Kristina was not there. She told the group at home  
that she had to go to work. Heero soon told the rest of them about the  
kingdom and what he saw.  
Heero: I'm still not sure if she's good or if she's bad.  
Duo: A women?!? That's quite impressive still.  
Trowa: I just hope her intensions are good. No sense in fighting her. The  
only one who probably stand a chance is Heero.  
Hilde: Not to mention, she talked about some ultimate battle.  
Amy: It's strange enough that Galaxia appears and 3 new scouts.  
Lita: I thought Usagi destroyed Galaxia and her minions?  
Mina: Yeah, Usagi what really did happen?  
Serena: Like I told you guys, I used the silver crystal to defeat her. She  
said thank you and disappeared. I woke up standing in the sky with all of  
you guys around me.  
Kara: You guys shouldn't worry so much.  
Chelsey: There's no point to act like you're ok around us.  
Hamara: We just want to know what the hell is going on? It's not like we  
have different missions. You're supposed to protect the princess.  
Kara: Yes, the princess Kakyu. Not Serenity. She is nothing but a fake to  
us.  
Rita: Our order is to protect the real princess and Queen. Galaxia and  
Kakyu.  
Chelsey: And the king, Heero.  
Serena; How am I a false queen?  
Chelsey: The past, the whole past will soon catch up with us.  
Rita: The past will contain the whole truth, both joyful and painful. Stuff  
you may not be ready for.  
Kakyu: That day will also bring out some of their hidden power. The power  
that will determine how far they will go. Their ultimate power, the Last  
stage.  
Noin: But what does this have to do with the new gundam pilot?  
Kara: She as well will have a major roll in the era. In the history this  
era will be called the era of truth and blood.  
Sally: But what is this black crystal?  
Setsuna: and what will happen if it falls in the wrong hands?  
Rita: The black crystal is actually a heart crystal.  
Kara: If evil reaches the one with the black crystal then and only then  
will the earth and colonies fall to darkness. No one will die. Instead  
souls will be trapped in bodies and torched for eternity.  
Raye: I could not see this in the flames.  
Chelsey: Some things are hidden.  
Hotaru: But why has Kakyu come to us?  
Kara: In her time the battle came much later. As you can see, Kakyu's  
mother died during the battle.  
Heero: Do you know who Kakyu's mother is?  
Kakyu: And do you know her earthly form?  
Kara: Galaxia is Kakyu's mother, but I can't say her earth name.  
Dorothy: Why not?  
Chelsey: Because none of you will be able to handle the truth right now.  
Rita: To our understanding all of you enrolled to the same school. Why a  
school that has elementary, junior high, high school, and college all  
together?  
Darien: So we can keep an eye on the young ones just in case.  
Catherine: Will any of us die in this battle?  
SILENCE  
Kara: It depends on all of you. But we too have enrolled for it is our duty  
to watch over Kakyu.  
Kakyu: This Rules! I get to see all of you more often.  
Rita: Yes, and that also means we will know if you get into any trouble.  
Kakyu: Who me? Never!  
Heero: Yeah right. This is coming from the girl who threw a water balloon  
at the principal at the last school.  
Kakyu: Well he was treating the kids so unfairly.  
Rita: Sure he was.  
Mark: Hey guys what's up?  
Kara: Hey Mark! How was work? I heard that it has been getting really busy.  
Mark: Just more accidents lately.  
Sarah: Dinner is ready.  
Rita: Thank you Sarah. Well after dinner all you young ones to bed. You  
need to be cheerful for school.  
*~*  
Duo: I didn't expect to be in battle tonight.  
Heero: Pipe down! Keep your eyes peeled.  
Wufie: Looks like that new gundam pilot is taking out those guys pretty  
easily.  
Gundam Pilot: Hey! Nice night for a battle wouldn't you say?  
Millardo: Sure if you love the sight of blood starting to run out of a  
cockpit.  
Gundam Pilot: What? You guys don't get the stomach for battle? Here I  
thought you guys were real pilots.  
Duo: We are gundam pilots.  
Quatre: We should stop this arguing the enemies are destroyed.  
Gundam Pilot: Well got to fly.  
The gundam pilot shot a flare. When the light faded, she was gone once  
again.  
*~*  
Kakyu: So what do you think her purpose is?  
Heero: We're not real sure yet.  
Quatre: I think she made it clear that she is on our side.  
Trowa: I don't know. She could just try to use our trust against us.  
Hilde: Who knows? You guys should take a chill pill for right now.  
Heero: I guess.  
For the rest of the time the group walked in silence. Heero dug in his  
pocket till he found a picture. He had got a real quick snap shot of the  
pilot. He showed it to all of them. They all seemed to feel something  
strange. Kakyu, Hotaru, and Chibi-usa were ahead of the adults skipping and  
laughing. When they reached the gates. Heero gave Kakyu a hug. Setsuna gave  
Hotaru and Chibi-usa one.  
Duo: Ok! Millardo, Relena is your sister. Then how in blue blazes do you  
know Haruka?  
Millardo: Haruka is my sister too.  
Duo: What? Do you have a brother while we're discussing this?  
Millardo: Yeah, I also have a cousin. Big family I know.  
Quatre: Well I'll say.  
Dorothy: You have no right to talk with you having 26 sisters who adore  
you.  
When they reached the classroom they took their seats far in the back.  
Introductions here, gossiping there. Soon laughter and talking filled the  
room. The bell for tardiness rang. Every single student took their seats  
but they all still chatted. Soon they started to guess what the teacher  
would look like- fat and ugly; looks like a supermodel. The door opened us  
and the vice principal came through the door.  
Mr. Tokanouchi: Good morning! Your teacher Mrs. Bonbell has died. So till a  
new teacher arrives the principal will take her place.  
A woman came through the door with gasps from the group.  
Principal: Hello, my name is Sakura Avalon or Peacecraft. 


	5. The Ultimate Sailor Shows Her Face

Chapter 4- The Ultimate Sailor Shows Her Face  
Sakura: I hope we can have a smooth and peaceful year.  
Millardo: did she say Peacecraft?  
Sakura: For the first day lay back and relax. No schoolwork, no homework.  
Everyone: Great!  
Lunch Hour  
Kakyu: Daddy! How did the first couple hours go?  
Heero: Pretty well. What do you have to eat?  
Duo: I am starved!  
Hilde: Well if you eat too fast you'll choke.  
Sakura: good afternoon! How are you?  
Hilde: Duo stop eating so fast!  
Duo: hits chest as he chokes  
Hilde: See I told you! Hits him on top of the head  
Sakura: giggles So how is school Ms. Yuy?  
Kakyu: Oh it's wonderful!  
Sakura: I'm glad. It's kind of disappointing too. I mean with all these  
wars going on you think peace would never come.  
Heero: You're a gundam pilot. So what's your deal?  
Sakura: I don't quite understand what you're asking. Looks at her watch  
Look at the time; If you excuse me, I have paperwork waiting on my desk.  
  
Back in her office she holds a special locket in her hand. The chain  
is long enough to go around her waist and sag a little. The locket is black  
with a star that was on her cloak, engraved in it.  
Sakura: So the hour has arrived for my appearance among the scouts.  
  
BING BING  
BING  
All the groups were walking home. It was a peaceful day but still  
very cold because of winter. But for some reason it was way colder than  
ever. One day it was so cold no one left their home for work. And lately  
there was ice everywhere.  
Luna: Hurry Scouts! There are enemies downtown. The ones that appeared  
before.  
Artemis: Be careful! They seem to want something.  
Serena: Well let's go!  
  
Raye: Look at all of them!  
Rini: Not to mention the cold breezes are coming in!  
1st Heartdestroyer: I want the heart crystal!  
Sailor Mercury: I wonder what they want?  
Sailor Spiral: They want the black hear crystal!  
Heero: That's what Sakura said.  
Sailor Elliptical: What did she say exactly?  
Heero: She said something about a final war. And it will end with the black  
crystal.  
Amy: Maybe she knows more than she's letting on?  
Millardo: Then I say we find her afterwards.  
Sailor Irregular: No need! She'll show her face very soon!  
Sailor Uranus: What do you mean?  
Sailor Saturn: We'll need her help.  
Sailor Fireball: Then, will she show her face?  
Sailor Moon: Whoa! Someone please help!  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon!  
Sailor Jupiter: None of our attacks are working.  
Sailor Neptune: Why don't we try planet power?  
Sailor Spiral: don't waster your power. Spiral Golden Arrow! Strike!  
Sailor Irregular: Irregular Staff! Explosion!  
Sailor Elliptical: Elliptical Whip: Crackling Thunder!  
Sailor Spiral: Shit! There's still too many!  
Sakura: Do you mind if I join in?  
Raye: What? It's you.  
Sakura: Galaxia Galaxy Power!  
Sailor Fireball: Mother!  
Duo: Well we all know you get a hot wife. But I always thought you liked  
Relena.  
Amy: What's this energy?  
Galaxia: Galactic Darkness!  
Sailor Venus: Only a couple got destroyed!  
Galaxia: starts swinging something around her finger  
Sailor Spiral: Time to turn it up!  
Galaxia: Sailor X Universe Power!  
Artemis: So Sailor X is real!  
Diana: So Serena isn't the real queen!  
Luna: No! She's not.  
Sailor X: Blizzard Breeze!  
In a brilliant attack all the enemies were destroyed. Right after the  
battle the scouts made sure all of the hear crystals were put back. But in  
a great mistake the enemy now knows where the black heart crystal is  
located. The scouts hurried off after that. Everyone went to the mansion.  
The only ones who didn't distransform was Sailor X, Spiral, Irregular, and  
Elliptical  
  
Tristan: So who are you?  
Sailor X: We are the Advanced Senshi. As you are the inner and outer  
senshi. I think it's time for us to distransform.  
Heero: So you're Kakyu's mother?  
Sakura: yes! But this is not my true form.  
Duo: Damn! And you're like a total chick.  
Hilde: Duo! Please forgive Duo. He has an awful burden upon him.  
Duo: My tongue is not a burden.  
Sakura: I feel a little weak.  
Kakyu: Are you sure you're ok?  
Heero: Maybe you should lay down gets up to help her  
Sakura: I'm fine, just... faints  
Kakyu: Mom!  
Kara: They journey wore her out.  
  
Sakura soon woke up. She looked around the room. It was Relena's  
chambers. Heero and the group were in there talking. Sakura adjusted  
herself to a sitting position. Seeing she was awake, they all stopped  
talking. Sakura got out of bed and walked over to the window.  
Kara: How are you feeling?  
Sakura: I can no longer hold this form. I must release it. None of you  
please be shocked once I distransform.  
Kristina: Then Maybe I can use this to m advantage. Whispers  
Just then a man walked into the room. He shot a huge energy blast at  
Sakura. She was so overwhelmed by the attack. But yet she was about to  
fall. When he took out his gun and shot her.  
Heero took his gun and shot him. Sakura laid on the ground bleeding.  
Suddenly she started to glow. In an instant Sakura transformed from Sakura  
to Relena. Heero's eyes widened.  
Heero: Relena! Runs over to her Oh my god, please hang in there!  
8carrying her to the hospital part of the house  
  
Heero sat there just watching Relena. His gaze lay upon her for  
hours. Finally he himself fell asleep. An hour later Relena awoke. Her eyes  
hurt her head ached, she could barely see, and not to mention her bullet  
wound hurt like hell. Finally her sight became clear. She could tell  
someone or something was holding her hand. She tilted her head to the side.  
There sat Heero fully awake and holding her hand.  
"Heero?" whispered Relena.  
"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?"  
A concerned look was deepened in his face.  
"I feel..."  
A soft and light tear strolled down Heero's face. A shocked  
expression hit Relena. She couldn't believe Heero was crying. A matter of  
fact over her.  
"Oh Heero."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why is this happening to me? Why am I always the one being saved?  
Why can't I be normal?  
"You can't be normal."  
A sharp pain hit Relena when she heard those words. She just kept  
holding back the hot anguish tears that were forming in her eyes.  
"You can't be normal, because you're special Relena. You're one of  
the only people I know who cares about me. I want to thank you for the  
Relena. I..."  
"You what?"  
A questioning look ran across Relena's face.  
"I...I love you!"  
At first her gaze met his, then without giving any kind of signal,  
she turned her face away quickly.  
"Why are you telling me this Heero?"  
"Because it's the truth. I'm sorry if I upset you."  
Relena started to move. She quickly began to get up. Heero stood up  
trying to get her to lie back down. But she just merely kept on pulling  
herself back up. Suddenly without warning she pulled herself up and tore  
out every needle, pad, and tube out of her body. He quickly grabbed the  
towel and first aid kit that was by him. He walked over to Relena.  
"Hold this!"  
Relena did what he said. Heero slowly let her sit at the foot of the  
bed. He began to patch and wrap all her wounds. Finally Relena was patched  
and clean.  
"You know this isn't like you?"  
"I know. This is more like you."  
A light laughter came out of the both of the.  
"Relena, I'm getting married tomorrow."  
  
"What? To whom?"  
Relena rose from the bed. The fear of losing Heero ran through  
Relena's heart. A quick sharp striking pain went to her ribs. At that  
moment she was about to collapse till Heero caught her.  
"I no longer need your help. So let me be.  
"I can't. You still need me. Everyone's upstairs, ado you sigh to see  
them?"  
  
"So what is your purpose?" asked Amy.  
"To bring the truth." Said Kara.  
"What truth?" questioned Lita.  
"Yeah, and how do we know you're not lying?" asked Mina.  
"You don't. You just have to trust us. Said Rita.  
"I think you guys have earned our trust." Explained Serena.  
"But Serena, you don't know if they're lying." Argued Raye.  
"Serena, Raye does have a point." Agreed Luna.  
"Yeah maybe. But then again, if Kakyu can trust them with her life,  
can't we?" asked Serena.  
"I agree." Said Artemis.  
"What? Are you serious?" argued Diana.  
"You wanted answers, well then let's hear the questions." Said Rita  
with an edge in her voice.  
"Just because you think you're stronger doesn't mean you are  
stronger." Threatened Mina.  
"Well then you want to fight?" Questioned Kara.  
"What? You three against all of us?" asked Serena.  
"Yeah! Why you scared?" mocked Chelsey.  
"We're not scared of anything!" declared Hotaru.  
"Stop this immediately!" Screamed Relena.  
Kara, Chelsey, and Rita bow. All three felt ashamed for what they've  
done. Kakyu's eyes began to fill up with tears. Heero was holding on to  
Relena as if she was going to collapse. The rest of the gang sat in  
silence, not knowing what to do or say.  
"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Questioned Relena, who was  
very angry.  
Kakyu runs over to Relena crying. Relena loosens from Heero's hold.  
She bent down and held her child till she stopped crying. Kakyu eventually  
stopped crying, but fell asleep. Heero took her in his arms, and carried  
her up to her chambers. No one spoke while Heero was upstairs. No one spoke  
because they had nothing to say, Relena got up and walked over to the  
window. Heero finally came downstairs. Relena moved over to the table in  
the room. She touched something in the air. A computer became visible.  
"Relena, what re you doing?" questioned Heero.  
Relena didn't answer. Duo got up and walked over to Relena' computer.  
When he noticed her screen he almost totally freaked.  
"No offense or anything but there's nothing but numbers on here."  
"What?" Exclaimed everyone.  
Heero got up from his seat by Kristina. When he looked at the  
computer screen, he got an al serious face. He looked at the screen as if  
he understood it.  
"So Heero, do you get what is it?" asked Duo.  
"Yeah, it's a new code. Known to scientists as the advanced code.  
They haven't completely finished it."  
"When you mean by not finished you mean," said Millardo.  
"Not all understood." Finished Quatre.  
"So how can Relena understand it?" asked Duo.  
"Relena?" questioned Heero.  
"Here! Look here! Look very carefully, and you can see what it says."  
Explained Relena.  
"Your mission is..." said Heero.  
Relena quickly covered Heero's mouth, before he could finish. Heero  
turned his eyes over to Relena. But Relena didn't notice, she was way too  
busy reading the screen.  
"Heero come sit back down. "demanded Kristina.  
"I'm coming. I'm coming. Don't rush me now." Complained Heero.  
Relena got up from her seat at that instant. Her computer disappeared  
when she was finished.  
"Kara, I'm heading out. I have a mission to carry out."  
"You can't go out in you condition." Expressed Heero as he stood up.  
"I have too!" argued Relena.  
"If you go out now, it's a big possibility your cuts will widen even  
bigger."  
"Then what do you suggest I do? Let my people keep being used, keep  
being tortured. You saw! If you don't want me going out, then suggest  
something."  
"Well why doesn't he go with you?" offered Kristina.  
"There's no way two people can fit in a cockpit." Explained Relena.  
"Well isn't he a gundam pilot?"  
"Yeah, but I don't have my gundam anymore. It got totaled when I went  
up against Mariemaia and her army." Explained Heero.  
"Maybe, you should tell them what you've been working on." Suggested  
Kara.  
"But, they're not finished except for one." Said Relena.  
"01?" asked Rita.  
"Yeah...I mean since I left for a year that set me back really badly.  
And having only a few months, I really didn't get any done, except for 01."  
Explained Relena with disappointment.  
"No ones blaming you. Just show Heero and go save the colony." Said  
Chelsey.  
"Fine, but don't say anything to me till after the mission,  
understood?"  
"Understood."  
Relena grabbed her head set and left with Heero right behind her.  
"What is 01?" asked Trowa.  
"Could it be what I think it is?" asked Hilde.  
"The gundams?" questioned Quatre.  
"Yes, Relena felt that the gundams would be needed again." Explained  
Kara.  
"Want to go lay video games?" offered Kristina.  
"Yeah!" cheered the children.  
  
"Exiting atmosphere now." Announced Relena.  
"Relena? I'm having second thoughts about marrying Kristina." Said  
Heero. 


	6. Author's Note

I hate to break this to all my loyal readers. My family, mainly my mother, had planned a way too long trip. Sadly, I must inform you that I will not be able to update any of my stories during this time. I have not been able to update thanks to my account being locked. But rest assured I will return at the beginning of August with brand new chapters and hopefully new stories. Ciao till then!  
Anime/Manga Fanatic P.S. If you visit my website, that also will take till August till updated. 


	7. Extra Note

I cannot update until October. Forgive me for getting grounded by the mother full of groundage. Ciao for now.

Anime/Manga Fanatic


	8. Second Note

To all the ones who have been reading my work:

Sadly, I have lost everything I had on this computer and it will take some time till I return to writing. So bear with me till I can get up and working again.

Thanks,

Anime/Manga Fanatic

P.S. If you have anything to say to me personally, contact me on AOL or my new yahoo messenger. Aol: pforeignminister, Robin Sena 2004. Yahoo messenger: lacusyamato


End file.
